thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coach to Cyberland World - Railroad Trouble Special Edition - PC Beta - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a clip from Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Barker as The Pharmacist *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie as Princess Suzy *Jenny, Jerry, Sally, Emily Rose, Shimmer, Kristina, Rosa, Amelia, Coralin, Shine, Betty, Hugo, Alpha, Jarrod, Sally, Kristy, Rachel, Lady K, Kimmy, Fiona, Malady, May, and Kiki as The Other Children *3801 and 3112 as The Coach Transcript: *(the train is heading along the coast toward Cyberland World. Barker cracks his whip at the two engines, 4-6-4 Tank Engine No. 3112, and Class 4-6-2 No. 3801, who are both double-heading a freight and passenger train over the mighty countryside. Casey Jr is on the end of the engine, trying to get over the coaches, but is having trouble, trying to go through the smoke, and is also coughing and spluttering) *Casey Jr: Well, (sighs) here we go again. (Tillie is on the front engine, next to the slyest of the cheeky children, Thomas Billington) *Thomas: My name's Thomas Billington. Who are you? *Tillie: Princess Tillie. *Thomas: Everybody to Cyberland World? *Tillie: Um, no. But, Mr. Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Me neither. They all say it's a swell joint. No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart. And no-one will say a word. (Barker cracks his whip on Archie once again) *Tillie: Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it's all free! *Tillie: Jones the Steam-- *Thomas: Boy, that's the place! I can hardly wait! (3112 and 3801 speed along through the beautiful countryside with Casey running along the rolling of his train) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Transcript: *(the train is heading along the coast toward Cyberland World. Barker cracks his whip at the engine, who is named Archie, who continues to speed onward with Emma, his first coach, full of some noisy children, a log wagon, a coal car, a box van, a pipe wagon, a fish van, a stone car, two mail cars, Elyri, his second coach, full of Barker's minions, and a caboose. Casey Jr is on the caboose, coughing and spluttering) *Casey Jr: Well, (sighs) here we go again. (Tillie is on the front coach, next to the slyest of the cheeky children, Thomas Billington) *Thomas: My name's Thomas Billington. Who are you? *Tillie: Princess Tillie. *Thomas: Everybody to Cyberland World? *Tillie: Um, no. But, Mr. Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Me neither. They all say it's a swell joint. No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart. And no-one will say a word. (Barker cracks his whip on Archie once again) *Tillie: Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it's all free! *Tillie: Jones the Steam-- *Thomas: Boy, that's the place! I can hardly wait! (Archie speeds along through the beautiful countryside with Casey running along the rolling of his train) Category:UbiSoftFan94